Pax (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Pax is a supporting antagonist in Season 6 of the TV series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. He is a mercenary and a member of a team led by Sarge in his quest to destroy the Shrike and kill their creator Izel. He is portrayed by Matt O'Leary, who also portrayed Gary Giggles in Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams. Biography Past At some point in his life, Pax was recruited along with Snowflake, Jaco and Tinker by Sarge into his team of mercenaries in his mission to wipe out the Shrike and kill their creator Izel. During their mission across space, he became friends with Tinker who was the team's mechanical expert. Arrival on Earth When the Shrike arrived on Earth, Sarge sent his subordinates to make sure that the pathway was clear for him and his truck. Pax arrived with Snowflake and when they reunited with Jaco, he told them about Tinker's death, upsetting Pax. After learning that Sarge's path was blocked by a museum, the three succeed in destroying the museum so Sarge could arrive without trouble, despite the interference of S.H.I.E.L.D. After robbing a convenient store for supplies, the four learn that Tinker had the crystals in his pocket when he turned into cement. Pax and Sarge then scout the area around the truck, with Sarge secretly getting concerned with his behavior after Tinker's death. The four then robbed a jewellery store and stole the crystals they had. During this time, Pax was knocked out by Melinda May who had arrived to stop them, but she was defeated by Sarge and Snow, and so they were able to escape. Captured The team tracked down a person who was confirmed to be possessed by a Shrike after stabbing it with a knife. They then tracked down Deke Shaw, who was not from around Earth but didn't behave like a Shrike would. While they attempted to kill him, S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived and stopped them with Alphonso Mackenzie subduing Pax. While in their custody, Pax apparently didn't stop talking. Escape and Death As Sarge struck a deal with Mackenzie to help destroy the Shrike and kill Izel, S.H.I.E.L.D. brought Pax and Jaco onto the Zephyr to follow them. Knowing what Sarge's plan was, Pax started to panic and attempted to break out before accidentally reveals Sarge's plan. Sarge then arrived on the Zephyr and broke them both out. The three then took control of the Zephyr and Pax was placed outside of a barrier to watch out for Yo-Yo. He was then captured by Yo-Yo and used to try and force Sarge's hand. Quickly turning off the barrier for a short moment, Sarge executed Pax for "slowing them down". This motivated Jaco to betray Sarge after feeling disgusted for what he did. Navigation Category:Mercenaries Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Marvel Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Male Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Minion Category:Imprisoned Category:Fighters Category:Thief Category:Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Vandals Category:Terrorists Category:Arrogant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Aliens Category:Destroyers Category:Conspirators Category:Incompetent Category:Trickster Category:Deceased Category:Betrayed